


Abandoned Conscience

by FallowFellow



Category: Turisas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallowFellow/pseuds/FallowFellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias Nygard is a warrior, who falls for the man he saved on the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned Conscience

I found him in a bloody state on the battlefield, his long blond hair matted with the internal sanguine fluid that keeps us alive. If it were possible to have helped him, I would have, but I only found the courage to carry him to a secluded nook and wipe some of his blood on my sword so my chief would not suspect me of anything. I wish I had done more, as we were both men, both opposite sides of the same coin of life. I had to fight for my tribe and he had to fight for his. I do hope, if he had passed away, that he shall go to Valhalla and may Odin bless his sword for generations to come. 

Mathias tried to forget about the man he tried to save, but the memory of him filled his head and left little room for other idle thinking. He remembered the flaxen hair and delicate features of the man, and was met again with the silence of a heat-oppressed brain. He decided to return to the nook, with the excuse that he had lost a dagger there. 

"Nygard."

"Yes, my chief?"

"Where art thou headeth?"

"Back to the battlefield, I believe I hath lost a dagger there."

"Thou art excused."


End file.
